We meet again
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: Daniel Evans is Emmett's best buddy from when he was a human, what happens if they meet again 69 years later? Please reveiw xx


**WE MEET AGAIN.**

**SUMMARY.**

Daniel is Emmett's best friend from Emmett's human years what will happen when they meet again?

**Daniel's POV**

Tears invaded my vision as I looked at Emmett's grave, just like always. Today was the 69th anniversary of his tragic death.

*FLASHBACK*

I heard a knock on my door. My best friend, Emmett McCarty was standing before me, a huge grin on his face. He was 20 years old, 4 years my senior. The wind blew his dark curly locks into a lop-sided style; he tried to smooth it out. He was 6ft5 and very buff. Lots of people who didn't know him well where scared, intimidated of him, but he was like a big teddy bear in truth. His wide babyish blue eyes swam with excitement and his grin was exposing 2 cheek dimples.

"Danny!" He said in his deep voice.

"Em!" I smiled

"Haven't seen you in a while." He pouted feigning being upset.

"Em, it's been 2 weeks, tops." I laughed.

"2 weeks to long buddy!" His grin was back.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked

"Tooth fairy." He answered calmly.

He said it so convincingly I was actually confused, "What?"

"Joking buddy, C'mon, we're goin' to the Smokey's!" He said jumping up and down.

"Seriously?" I spluttered we hadn't been there since he witnessed his own Father's death; a tree fell in the storm and crushed him within seconds.

"Yes, seriously." He smiled flashing his dimples.

I kissed my Mother goodbye and set off to Emmett's house to pick up his older brother, Louis. He gladly came along. Their Mother, Annie gave them a lecture about being safe, we sighed. Emmett gave her his famous bear hug to her and his younger brother, Georgie then kissed Annie on the cheek and we left.

On the last night of bein' in the Smokey's I awoke in the middle of the night to screamin'. My eyes adjusted to see, Louis bein' towered over by a HUGE grizzly bear. I was about to yell "RUN!" when I saw a large black shadow jump of a rock towards the bear. It was Emmett; he had pounced onto the bears back.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" He struggled, wrestling with the bear from behind. "HIDE WITH DANNY!" He yelled. Soon Louis was at my side.

"You okay?" I whispered

THUD! "OWWWWWWWW, HELLLLLLLL!" We heard an all too familiar voice shout.

I looked, the bear had tipped over backwards crushing Emmett underneath it.

"NOOOO!" I heard Louis scream at the sight of his lil' brother under a bear. I covered his mouth with my hand.

I stared at Emmett. The bear watched as he struggled to get up. My intuition clicked about the time Emmett and Louis did, It wanted a hunt.

"RUNNNNN EM!" We yelled.

He ran, we ran along in the shadows figuring out how to help.

CRACK!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH ,DAMN IT ,HELL ,OH GOD!" Emmett's leg had snapped. Blood everywhere.

It had caught it's prey, now it wanted to play.

Screaming filled the mountains, gurgles and coughs and Roars.

Sometimes he begged us to leave. We refused to leave him to die alone.

"GET…..AHHHHH….HELP!" He yelled coughing up blood.

"NO!" We shouted

"WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU EM!" Louis sobbed.

"You can and you will." He demanded. "Please"

We decided to run. Emmett swore to wait for us, not to give up until help came.

By the time we came back with help, he was gone, not "oh no he's dead" gone but disappeared. The bear was dead on the ground. The search lasted for days. Until he was pronounced dead.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

All those close to him where here by his grave apart from those who are dead. All his friends, most of his family are here. I only noticed me and my family and Georgie's family. Georgie was only 9 when it happened, but who could forget Emmett? We all wept, well those who knew him personally, some are just here because they are related to those who did know him.

_**Here lies Emmett Dale McCarty,**_

_**Beloved Son, Brother, Grandson and Friend. Who was sadly taken away from us by a bear.**_

_**16**__**th**__** October 1915- 23**__**rd**__** November 1935.**_

_**Rest In Peace.**_

But he wasn't lying there, it was a lie, he wasn't found. I sighed, I knew this may be my last time visiting Emmett's grave, and I'm 85 for God 's sake. Louis had died 10 years ago just 1 year younger than I.

I had dragged my family all the way to Gatlinburg, Tennessee from our home in Forks, Washington. I lived with my eldest daughter, Cathy who is 65, her husband Richard had died of cancer 3 years ago and their children had long ago moved away, but is here now comforting me.

I placed flowers on his grave, Georgie placed down an old picture of Emmett in front of the grave on the small podium, There are much better pictures of him, where his hair is combed in an orderly style and he's wearing formal clothes and he's being forced to put on a serious face but we all thought that he should be remembered for how he was. He was smiling an impish grin at the camera , his wide eyes bright , some birthday cake on his left cheek, everyone loved that picture, it was the last photograph that was taken of him, it was on his 20th birthday.

Back at home 2 days later, Cathy told me that I had a doctor's appointment at the hospital this morning, I sighed. Doctors. I smiled to myself, one thing that me and Emmett had fully agreed on, hating doctors. Me, needles. Him, needles AND the fact that he thought that doctors made fun of you when he was out cold. He swore he wasn't scared of them but everyone knew that he was.

"I don't want to go, honey." I complained.

"You have to Dad, it's a new doctor." I shivered.

Soon I was driving to Forks general.

"Daniel Evans" I said to the young nurse at the front desk.

"Right, your doctor is Dr. Cullen" She smiled.

I smiled half-heartedly back.

I sat down and waited for 10 minutes.

*BEEP* "Can Mr Daniel Evans please go to Dr. Cullen's office" The voice filled the room.

I slowly shuffled across the corridors 'til I reached a door with a plaque stating Dr.. I knocked lightly.

"Come in" A young man's voice said softly.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside. In the chair behind the deep mahogany desk was a man in his 20's. He was a honey blond with strange golden eyes, he was really really pale. He looked like he was a movie star. Odd.

"Ah, Mr Evans, Hello I'm Dr. Cullen." He stretched out his hand. I shivered when I shook it, it was FREEZING.

"Please, call me Daniel." I said nervously.

"Daniel, I'm Carlisle then." He smiled. "Please, sit down" He gestured to the seat in front of him.

I sat down.

"So why am I here? There's nothing wrong with me….yet." I added with a sly smile. Emmett always said that at the hospital even when he was injured he just always said it. He chuckled.

"I like to meet my patients before I treat them." He said still smiling politely.

"Oh"

"I know it's strange but I find it easier when trust is needed."

"Make's sense." I shrugged.

"Thank you." He smiled.

A scream interrupted us.

"EM!" A girl squealed.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurted." A familiar man's voice said.

Carlisle sighed, "Excuse me." As he got up someone knocked on the door carrying on until Carlisle got there.

"Alice hit me!" The familiar voice protested.

"No I didn't."

"You did." He argued.

"Fine I did, but he was saying horrid things, rude things." They giggled together.

"I don't have time for you 2 kids, I have a patient." Carlisle said sounding like their parent, surely he was too young wasn't he?

"FINE!" The voices complained laughing anyway.

I was still trying to figure out who it was.

He came back to his desk. "Sorry about that, my children."

" Your children?" I asked

"Oh, their adopted that's why their older." He explained.

The door burst open then and the 2 'Children' from earlier came in complaining to Carlisle.

The girl was tiny and graceful. She had very short spiky black hair framing her pixie like pale face. Her eyes where just like Carlisle's.

Next to her was a large teenage boy, way over 6ft around my height if not taller. His muscles bulged underneath his black T-shirt. His hair was a familiar black and curly. His eyes matched the others, as did his skin. He was remarkably attractive like the others. I could even see his dimples when he wasn't smiling.

I knew him instantly, my heart skipped a beat.

"CARLISLE! Would you tell this idiot over here to stop irritating me?" The girl said angrily.

I heard the boy chuckle revealing the dimples AND that grin.

"Alice! Can you not see that I am bus.." Carlisle began.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

The boy's head turned to look at me . His golden orbs locked onto my green ones. Shock replaced his perfect features then confusion.

"Danny?" He whispered back smiling.

I nodded smiling back. Then I got freaked out, "But you're dead!" I accused. "I was there!" I said jabbing my old wrinkled finger at him. He looked sheepish and looked at his feet.

"Wait wait wait, you 2 know each other?" Alice asked. No one answered

"Emmett, can I speak to you in the hall for a moment." Carlisle hissed at him.

Emmett was out of his trance. His head snapped up.

"Sure." He looked like he would do anything but be in the office.

I heard some mumbles that sounded like,

"Back in '35" Emmett

"Should we tell him?" Carlisle

"Best buddy." Emmett

More whispers.

They came back inside then. Carlisle explained. "You see, Emmett is a descendant of your old friend, not the Emmett that you knew." He said sympathetically. My eyes narrowed.

"Then how did he know me?" I asked

"'Cause before I was adopted my parents told me a lot about Great-Uncle Em and you, I've seen pictures n' that, so I recognised you." He lied smoothly. I could always tell when he lied because he would fiddle about with his fingers, it looked like a casual habit, but I knew. I gave up knowing that I would NOT ever get the truth.

I left the office dazed wondering if I had blacked out and dreamed the whole thing up, It seemed probable, it's happened more than once.

I smiled as I shuffled along but I swear I heard Emmett say, "Bloody hell that was close."


End file.
